Chocolate Bar
Short Summary: Chocolate bar is a character played by Zorcario Ramirez in OR. Chocolate Bar is a normally calm person. It is not easy to make him stress. He has an addiction to mystery stories. But he is not an athletic person and is easily distracted. He died 3rd out of everybody and his killer is unknown. He is also alive in Inanimate Ronpa. Friends: 2DS, Cat Bed and Gun Enemies: Wii U Gamepad, and Phoenix Eight Neutral: Everyone else Confessionals (Alive): ☀ Wow, audacity is dead... To much blood... this is getting.... Interesting!﻿ ☀ Wow, that punishment was a really cool one, but being honest i though that the execution would use cats, you know, because... he was a... cat bed﻿ Confessionals (Dead): ☀ Hey, guys, being dead... IS AWESOME!!!!!, Look who i found (I grab the ghost of audacity) Here is our friend that died first (he says hi), we are punishing cat bed right now, it is fun, (in the bathroom appears cat bed with an purple eye, and a baseball bat next to him), dont worry about me, i will always be with you. ☀ Me: Well, maybe Baseball wasnt my killer, but still he deserved to die, he just became crazy Baseball: I NEED MORE BLOOD, WHERE IS MY FAVORITE DELICIOUS RED????? I NEED DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or if he made a confesional, put it in here) Me: AHHHH (push baseball out of the room) Me: Anyways... some people want me to continue in contact with those still alive, so you will probably keep seeing me every day... ☀ C-Bar: Wow, it was shocking how gun was killed, honestly i thought that orange would be killed, not gun. C-Bar: Anyways, here it is the one that is not longer with you, GUN!!! Gun: Hi guys, im happy to talk to everyone. C-Bar: Hey Gun, the trial will be son, do you already know who was your killer? Gun: Sorry, but i dont know, it was so dark, i could not see the person who killed me C-Bar: Well, lets hope that they find out who he was, because he will be punished SOOOOOOO hard Voice of cat bed From the Bathroom: Heeeeeelp...... C-Bar: NO, SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD, OR I WILL GO THERE AGAIN WITH THE PUNISH PIPE Gun: (Surprised) ... C-Bar: Ufff... anyways, i readed a book called Dangan LONPA, and like here, is a mysterie of killers, but there everyone had a special talent soo... C-Bar: In your confessionals of the next day, could you tell me if you have a talent?, Like me, i was The Ultimate Horror books writter. Good Bye ☀ C-Bar: Hey guys, C-Bar here, welcome to another episode of... C-Bar: IDK i havent think something, anyways, today we have here... GUN! Gun: Hi guys, im happy to talk to everyone again C-Bar: Well, what do you think about being dead Gun: its not that bad, but i will always mis the things i could do being alive C-Bar: Dont worry, i know what will make you feel better, SPIN THE BOTTLE! Audacity: Oh, can i play? C-Bar: Sure, i will start Maple Syrup appears on the ground MS: Wait, what am i doing here? C-Bar spins MS MS: Omg... I feel like im going to... MS barfs on his face﻿ ☀ C-Bar: Hey guys, your delicious friend here and welcome to... Ghost interviews? C-Bar: IDK, i still havent think about a good name, but now, say hi to.... ANTIMONY! Anti: Watcha doing. C-Bar: Honestly, im sad that you were killed, you were one of my favorites Anti: Thx, but i could still die, because i wanted to kill someone soonly, but someone was faster. C-Bar: Dont worry, is fine, anyways, i would like to ask.... (Wii U gamepad walks in) WUH: Hey guys, i died too, can i get some screentime? ... (C-Bar and antimony walk away while talking) C-Bar: So, who you think will survive Anti: Well, i think it will be... (Both already left the room) ... (WUH let a tear come out from his eye) Death: Chocolate Bar is killed in the hotel in Orange Pen's room. He was hit in the head with a baseball bat covered with nails! Orange Pen was framed by the true killer by putting a bloody baseball hat underneath Orange Pen's bed.